Terraria: Una aventura inolvidable
by MiniNeutral
Summary: Cuando Zerk Llega a unas tierras desconocidas, tendrá que hacer lo posible para sobrevivir, y ayudar a los suyos a tener una vida lejos de los monstruos que acechan.
1. Capítulo 1: Las tierras del antaño

**Capítulo 1: Las tierras del antaño**

Ésta es la historia de un joven llamado Zerk, que había sido mandado a tierras lejanas por sus padres, porque su país estaba en épocas de guerra. Pero el lugar a donde iba no era un paraíso. Se trataba de Terraria, unas tierras míticas que no habían sido pisadas en años, y lo único que quedaba eran ruinas de lo que antes fue una gran civilización.

¿Cómo surgió el problema? Milenios atrás, existían seis reinos en Terraria, el de los humanos, los corruptos, los sangrientos, los benditos, los demonios y los legahrtoz. El resto eran especies no-civilizadas.

Terraria era una creación de Cthulhu, un dios que sólo buscaba sufrimiento ajeno, su simple mirada era responsable de la guerra eterna entre cada reino. Menos los humanos. Ellos se resistían a su control mental.

Los humanos se escondieron de los corruptos durante años, las dríadas decían que los bendecidos eran amigos, pero en realidad eran igual de mortales. Construyeron una enorme mazmorra, donde guardaron toda su sabiduría por partes: arriba iba la legión de alta tecnología, un poco más profundo estaba la legión harapienta, y en los abismos más profundos estaba la legión endemoniada, humanos malditos que ardían en llamas. Ahí se desarrollaron por muchos años guerreros, francotiradores y hechiceros, a salvo de los otros reinos, pero Cthulhu no estaba contento, y lanzó una maldición sobre la mazmorra y sus habitantes, invocando calaveras que atormentaron a los humanos. Unos no resistieron y, de acuerdo al plan de Cthulhu, huyeron de vuelta a la superficie. Pero otros se resistieron, con el tiempo las calaveras consumieron sus cerebros y los convirtieron en esclavos descorazonados, hambrientos de libertad.

El resto de los humanos exploraba el subterráneo en busca de minerales con los cuales defender su reino hace años habían encontraron un mineral muy común llamado cobalto, el cual aleado con el oro, tenía con unas propiedades magníficas que usaron en la creación de armas y hechizos, ahora atrapadas en los confines de la mazmorra. Encontraron, después de siglos de búsqueda, un metal grisáceo al cual llamaron mithril. Era aún más poderoso que el cobalto, pero más raro y difícil de minar.


	2. Capítulo 2: En un futuro no muy lejano

Mil años más delante de la historia de Zerk, La paz aún no había sido restaurada en Terraria. Millones de humanos habían muerto, y se habían convertido en zombis, armaduras poseídas, esqueletos, hombres lobo y una infinidad de reminiscencias que pensaban que todo aquel que pisara sus tierras era un enemigo. La nación corrupta había eliminado a la nación sangrienta, e iba a por la nación bendita. La guerra casi borra a la nación corrupta del mapa. Ámbas naciones crearon mutantes para defender mejor sus tierras, bueno, al menos la nación corrupta. La nación bendita llevó a la vida a hadas y unicornios que servirían para el combate, así como criaturas nocturnas llamadas gasterópodos, experimento fallido y mortal que disparaba láseres el enemigo.

La nación corrupta también se defendía, creó un monstruo-gusano gigante llamado "Devorador de Mundos" que dejaba huevos en las profundidades de la corrupción, estos huevos se alimentaban de armas y hechizos creados por humanos.

Entre tanto, la nación endemoniada recibía apenas noticias de que la nación sangrienta había desaparecido, derrotada por la nación corrupta.

Los demonios entonces decidieron retroceder el tiempo y ver a quién les convenía ayudar. Ambas naciones contaban con ejércitos bien disciplinados, pero la nación sangrienta contaba con bestias que vivían en ése terreno de césped rojo carmesí, que podían ser usdos como aliados.

Cthulhu entonces descubrió a los demonios, exterminó al 90% de su población con una simple palabra, y protegió a la nación sangrienta enviando uno de sus muchos cerebros a vigilar el lugar, para evitar extraños.

Los sangrientos tuvieron tiempo para robar unas cuantas armas de los humanos, modificarlas y encerrarlas dentro de corazones endemoniados creados por el cerebro. Los corruptos también modificaron sus armas, pero al poco tiempo descubrieron que no eran lo bastante buenas, e intentaron pedir una tregua a la nación sangrienta. Los sangrientos con gusto aceptaron la tregua, y ámbos se fueron contra los benditos, pero la coexistencia de ámbas naciones (corrupta y sangrienta) dividió al mundo en dos dimensiones, una con la nación corrupta, y otra con la nación sangrienta. Esto también marcó el auge de cada nación, las cuales dejaron de ser funcionales, y ahora se conocían únicamente como "La Corrupción" "El Carmesí" y "La Bendición"

Mientras tanto los humanos habían encontrado un último mineral, la Adamantita, tal vez el más fuerte de todos los minerales (sin mencionar el más raro). Los humanos iban armados contra la nación bendita, en armaduras rojo metálico futurista, sólo para ser atrapados por los demonios.

En el infierno, Los demonios se habían dado a la tarea de crear un amuleto que despojara a Terraria de cada criatura problemática de una vez por todas, no sabían claro que existían los legahrtoz, quienes habían diseñado su propia mazmorra, y tenían armas y hechizos bastante poderosos, aun más que los de la mazmorra de los humanos. Bueno, estamos hablando de la jungla, uno de los lugares más remotos de Terraria.

Lo último que recordaron los humanos es que el amuleto se convirtió en un monstruo de carne, que efectivamente desapareció a las criaturas más problemáticas, destruyendo La Bendición y dejando en ruinas a La Corrupción/El Carmesí. Ni los mismos demonios sabían cómo destruir al amuleto-monstruo, pero tal vez alguien muy ajeno a ellos lo podría destruir y regresar el mundo a la normalidad, y conjuraron su hechizo:

"_Éste muro de carne contiene al menos un 70% de toda Terraria, sin él el mundo se colapsa, sin embargo un día Terraria regresará a su auge, por una persona quien haya traicionado a su guía."_

Y confeccionaron varios muñecos vudú que representaban todos los posibles guías de cada universo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Los últimos habitantes

El incidente del monstruo-amuleto había dejado a la raza humana al borde de la extinción, sólo quedaban la gente maldita de la mazmorra, dos jóvenes y dos bebés. Maelor, uno de los jóvenes, había estudiado por años varios hechizos, incluso se catalogaba como un mago experto, mientras que Herald, el otro joven, se había dedicado a aprender el arte del vestido. Los dos bebés, Nancy y Maxwell estaban a cargo de Herald, hasta que éste decidió a viajar buscando algo mejor para los chicos.

Herald se fue hacia el Este, hasta encontrar la mazmorra que lo humanos habían construido. Tanto tiempo ahí dentro había fortalecido el efecto de las calaveras: ahora los humanos malditos tenían que pasarle la maldición a otra persona para poder salir, y cuando vieron llegar a Herald, lo primero que pensaron fue quién sería el primero en salir. Después de decidió que entre todos le pasarían la maldición al pobre joven.

Invitaron a pasar a Herald, en la entrada se reunieron todos los humanos, y miles de calaveras salieron de las paredes, volaron directo hacia Herald, concentrándose en una gran masa de huesos, y se formó una calavera gigante con dos brazos, que mató a todos los humanos malditos qor lo que habían hecho. Los humanos dejaron su reminiscencia en el mundo de los vivos como "huesos molestos", simples esqueletos, pero con su pasado de hechiceros, francotiradores y guerreros atrapados en el monstruo-amuleto. Además, no podían abandonar la mazmorra.

La calavera gigante se hizo llamar "Esqueletrón", y Herald podía transformarse en Esqueletrón cada vez que quisiera, pero sólo por las noches, por el día perdía completamente el control.

Pasaron los años, y Maelor nunca volvió a ver a Herald. Los pequeños Maxwell y Nancy habían crecido, A Maxwell le gustaba aprender de todo, se memorizaba la información de cada ítem en el mundo, para qué servía, y que se podía construir. También aprendió cómo funcionaba el mundo, que había en esas ruinas de La Corrupción, que eran los Altares Demoníacos, etc.

Nancy se dirigió al Este, dispuesta a buscar al desaparecido Herald, cuando llegó a la mazmorra, se encontró con un Herald harapiento, de ojos rojo sangre, y con amnesia. Herald de limitó a encerrar a Nancy en la mazmorra, le pidió que construyera trampas para los intrusos, y la dejó atada en los primeros cuartos de la mazmorra.

Poco después los demonios descubrieron que Maelor seguía vivo, y fueron por él a la superficie. Maelor le dijo a Maxwell que estaba listo para sobrevivir en el mundo, y si no, encontraría a alguien que lo ayudara a sobrevivir antes de que muriera. Maelor entonces escapó para que no atraparan a Maxwell, cuando los demonios lo atraparon, lo dejaron congelado e invisible en el subterráneo, pero la condición de Maelor estaba enlazada con el monstruo-amuleto, así que aún podía salvarse.

El mundo de repente se empezó a colapsar, y lo que quedó de Terraria viajó mil años al pasado, volviendo a la época de Zerk.

-Después subiré el resto, eso de convertir los capítulos es cansado, no olviden dejar sus opiniones-


End file.
